


Tsunago te to te

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ah, adesso vuoi tenermela la mano, vero Kota?” il più grande incassò il colpo, conscio di quanto fosse un brutto segno che lo chiamasse con il suo nome per esteso. “Mi sembra logico, del resto. In fondo non vorremmo mai che qualcuno vedesse me e te avere dei contatti, no? Adesso non c’è nessuno, prendimela pure la mano”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tsunago te to te

**_ ~ Tsunagu te to te ~ _ **

Yabu non avrebbe davvero voluto farlo irritare, ma era stato più forte di lui.

Quando il più piccolo gli era andato vicino e gli aveva afferrato la mano, non aveva potuto fare a meno di scostarsi, come se fosse un gesto automatico, come se l’abitudine a non palesare delle movenze che avrebbero dovuto essere quotidiane avesse avuto la meglio su di lui.

E Kei se l’era presa, com’era ovvio che fosse.

Nel corso degli anni avevano raggiunto un equilibrio alquanto stabile in materia di contatti in pubblico, ma c’erano delle piccole cose alle quali Inoo non era mai stato disposto a rinunciare.

Come il tenerlo per mano. Gli aveva sempre detto che lo rilassava, che lo faceva sentire tranquillo, e che era una sensazione che riusciva a calmarlo in qualsiasi frangente.

E Kota si era abituato, in qualche modo, a quell’esigenza.

Teneva sempre una scusa pronta, cercava sempre di farlo risultare come un gesto di pura amicizia, ma non gli aveva mai negato di stringergli la mano, quando l’altro si avvicinava con quel preciso intento.

Ora Kei era seduto su un divanetto della greenroom, in attesa di girare la puntata successiva dello Shounen Club.

Yabu guardò distrattamente l’ora: erano quasi le undici, ed era da più di un’ora che il fidanzato non gli rivolgeva la parola.

Si morse un labbro, sospirando lievemente prima di avvicinarsi a lui, con passo leggero.

Chinen, sedutogli di fianco, alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione e parve leggere bene la situazione; si alzò in piedi, dando una pacca di comprensione sulla spalla del più grande, e poi si allontanò.

Ma Kota non aveva la minima intenzione di discutere, non davanti a tutti gli altri.

“Kei...” mormorò, accennando alla porta con la testa.

L’altro si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, alzando le sopracciglia.

Alla fine, mantenendo uno sguardo il più freddo e scostante possibile, uscì insieme a lui dalla stanza, rifugiandosi in una delle stanze vuote sullo stesso corridoio, attento che fosse abbastanza lontano da orecchie indiscrete.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, mettendo subito in chiaro quanta poca voglia avesse di scendere a compromessi.

Andò ad appoggiarsi contro una delle scrivanie presenti nella stanza, incrociando le braccia sul petto e alzando le sopracciglia con aria d’attesa.

Kota gli si avvicinò, sospirando, tendendo una mano per prendere la sua e vedendosi subito scostato.

“Kei...” si lamentò, piano, mentre l’altro appariva quasi stizzito.

“Ah, adesso vuoi tenermela la mano, vero Kota?” il più grande incassò il colpo, conscio di quanto fosse un brutto segno che lo chiamasse con il suo nome per esteso. “Mi sembra logico, del resto. In fondo non vorremmo mai che qualcuno vedesse me e te avere dei contatti, no? Adesso non c’è nessuno, prendimela pure la mano” concluse, sarcastico.

Il più grande chinò lo sguardo, ritraendo velocemente il braccio.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Non l’ho fatto di proposito, davvero. È stato... istintivo. Non avrei dovuto.”

Kei si mise a camminare per la stanza, lentamente, come pensieroso.

“Odio quando fai così con me, Kota. Sono sceso a compromessi per te, ho accettato di rimanere in disparte, ho accettato le tue condizioni, ho accettato di non palesare niente di niente, anche cose che potrebbero essere le più normali del mondo. E mi sono stancato di sentirmi così, come se tutto quello che faccio fosse sbagliato, come...” si morse un labbro, sospirando. “Come se amare fosse una colpa” mormorò alla fine, fermandosi in mezzo alla stanza, come se non avesse più voglia di muoversi.

Kota sentì una fitta al petto a quelle parole, e provò un senso di colpa mai sperimentato prima d’allora.

Gli andò alle spalle, abbracciandolo e stringendolo intorno alla vita, posandogli la fronte contro la nuca e respirando a fondo.

“Lo so come ti faccio sentire. Lo so che esagero in prudenza, ma...” era quasi sul punto di sciorinare il suo solito discorso in merito alla sicurezza e al fatto che lo faceva per lui, ma sapeva quanto poco efficace sarebbe risultato, per cui scelse di essere meno razionale e più emotivo. “Ma non è mai stata mia intenzione farti sentire come se amarmi fosse una colpa. Io ti amo esattamente quanto tu ami me Kei, e mi dispiace davvero di non riuscire a dimostrartelo, mi dispiace di essere in grado solo di commettere sbagli su sbagli, quando tutto quello che vorrei è... è che tu capissi cosa provo e come mi sento. Oggi non avrei dovuto scostarmi e mi dispiaccio di averlo fatto, ma questo non cambia quello che provo per te, e dovresti saperlo” gli disse, quasi tutto d’un fiato, mentre continuava a stringerlo a sé, senza volerlo lasciare andare.

Il più piccolo rimase immobile per qualche secondo ancora, prima di lasciarsi andare a quella stretta, facendo aderire la propria schiena contro il petto del fidanzato, e a Yabu parve non provare più la stessa irritazione di poco prima.

Gli posò un mento sulla spalla, e poi di nuovo provò ad avvicinare la propria mano alla sua.

Questa volta Kei non si ritrasse, ma lasciò che il più grande intrecciasse le dita fra le sue, che le stringesse, e le strinse a sua volta, godendosi quella sensazione e lasciando che lentamente il nervosismo scivolasse via.

“Torniamo di là, Kei?” mormorò piano Yabu, allontanandosi da lui ma non lasciandogli andare la mano.

Kei fissò le loro dita intrecciate, probabilmente domandandosi se l’altro avesse intenzione di tornare nella greenroom tenendolo per la mano, e poi gli sorrise.

“Ti amo, Ko. E... e lo so che anche tu mi ami, e che non lo fai di proposito” ammise, mordendosi un labbro e facendo una smorfia.

Kota scosse la testa, ben conscio di quanto odiasse dovergli dare ragione.

Uscirono dalla stanza e si incamminarono piano verso la greenroom, sempre tenendosi per mano, e Kei la stringeva come se non avesse più intenzione di lasciarla andare.

“Ko?” lo fermò, poco prima di arrivare di fronte alla porta. “Mi prometti una cosa? Quando saremo vecchi, e a nessuno importerà più niente di quello che facciamo e di quello che non facciamo... continua a camminare tenendomi per mano, ok?” gli disse, e a Yabu parve di vederlo arrossire leggermente.

Ridacchiò lievemente, portando velocemente la mano del più piccolo vicino alle labbra e baciandone piano il dorso, prima di annuire.

“Te lo prometto, Kei. E non ti lascerò andare la mano, né ora né quando saremo vecchi. Voglio continuare a stringerla per sempre” lo rassicurò, entrando poi nella stanza insieme a lui.

Si sedettero nuovamente sul divano, sotto gli sguardi curiosi e vagamente divertiti degli altri, ma Kota scelse di non preoccuparsene.

La felicità di Kei e il sorriso sul suo volto lo ripagavano di qualsiasi rischio potesse correre.


End file.
